


Hardcase's big gay wedding

by 1337wtfomgbby



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, clones in love, me making up my own law, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337wtfomgbby/pseuds/1337wtfomgbby
Summary: The door slid open, revealing a elderly man standing in the doorway.He sighed as he saw Hardcase, his old features being pulled by despair.„Drugdealer is one floor down,“ he mumbled, „Don't get yourself killed.“He made to close the door again, but Hardcase stopped him.„No, no,“ he said quickly, „I'm looking for a justice of the peace.“
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix & Hardcase (Star Wars), Hardcase/CT-6116 | Kix
Kudos: 7





	Hardcase's big gay wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is onld, 2016 at least.

The door slid open, revealing a elderly man standing in the doorway.  
He sighed as he saw Hardcase, his old features being pulled by despair.  
„Drugdealer is one floor down,“ he mumbled, „Don't get yourself killed.“  
He made to close the door again, but Hardcase stopped him.  
„No, no,“ he said quickly, „I'm looking for a justice of the peace.“ 

That statement quickly made the old men's face light up with releave.  
„Oh, how wonderfull,“ the old man chuckled, taking a hold of his arm and practically dragging him into the rather small and cramped apartment.  
„What kind of drug dealer,“ Hardcase asked confused, as he remembered what the man had said as he opened the door.  
„Oh,“ the priest chuckled, making a waving motion as if shooing away a bothersome fly.  
„Don't mention it, boy.“

„So,“ Jesse drawled. „What do you need me for again?“  
„I need you to bear whitness,“ Hardcase said, leading the way out of the lift as the doors opened.  
Jesse nodded. „And for what?“ he continued asking.  
„A wedding,“ Hardcase said with a sigh.  
„With whom?“ was Jesse's next question.  
„Kix,“ Hardcase said, now a bit more annoyed, because, „I've told you this five times by now. How many times do you want me to repeat myself?“  
„At least five times more,“ Jesse sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Hardcase rolled his eyes.  
While he did understand that his request must've came as a huge surprise to his batch-mate, his constant questioning of his intentions did get onto his nerves.  
„This is crazy, you know that. Right?“ Jesse hummed as they came to a stop in front of the priests door.  
„I know I'm crazy. You all tell me that at least five times a day. It finally registered,“ Hardcase grumbled as Milric opened the door.

„That's not what I meant,“ Jesse sighed as he followed his brother into the small, stuffy apartment.  
„It's just... is this even legitimate?“ he asked, turned at the justice of the peace.  
But it wasn't him who answered, but Hardcase from behind him.  
„I hit the books over the last weeks,“ he said with a seriousness to his voice Jesse had never heard from him, „I couldn't find anything concerning the legitimacy of marriages.“  
Jesse turned around to stare at him, before finally nodding.  
„That's where Dogma's pads disappeared to?“  
Hardcase shrugged.

„If I might interject,“ Milric said, prompting them both to turn towards the priest.  
„As far as it concernes me, I am willing to carry out the ceremony.“  
Hardcase nodded, looking at Jesse as if saying 'see'.  
Jesse sighed, rubbing at the back of his head.  
„This is freking messed up,“ he huffed.  
Now Hardcase turned towards him. „So, you're saying I shouldn't go through with it?“

„No!“ Jesse said emphatic.  
He rubbed a hand down his face, before facing Hardcase and taking a hold of his brothers shoulder.  
„I just can't get over the fact that my little brother has grown so much, is all.“  
Hardcase looked positively insulted, pouting like a child.  
„I'm only a few hours younger than you,“ he grumbled.  
That reaction actually tickled a chuckle out of Jesse's chest.  
„Yeah, but still,“ he hummed, grinning broadly and grabbing Hardcase by the back of the neck to shake him a little bit. 

„Alright, what are we doing here again?“ Kix asked for the felt hundreth time.  
„You'll see once we get there,“ Jesse groaned annoyed.  
Trust Kix to not be content with the vague explanation Jesse had given him, as to why they were in this apartment buiding. Namely: 'You'll see once we get there.'  
„I'm starting to get a really bad feeling,“ Kix murmured, more to himself then to Jesse.  
Jesse rolled his eyes and finally, the doors of the lift opened. „You have absolutely no reason to.“  
Kix made a disbeliving sound.  
„If I know anything about your batch-mate, then it is to always expect the unexpected,“  
Kix said wisely.

„True as that is,“ Jesse agreed, ringing the doorbell on the third apartment door to the left,  
„You really have no reason to fear for your life.“  
Maybe your sanity, but you seem to've lost that one a long time ago as you decided to get closer to Hardcase, Jesse added quietly in his head.  
Again, it was Milric answering the door, which didn't seem to calm Kix' nerves as he eyed the old man suspiciously.  
His confusion only seemed to mount as he followed Jesse into the apartment and spotted Hardcase.

„Okay, what is this all about, Hardcase?“ he asked sternly.  
„Who's that?“ he pointed at Milric.  
Hardcase stood there, seemingly at a loss for words. Jesse honestly felt sorry for his batch-mate.  
„Erm,“ Hardcase started, wringing his hands in front of him.  
„That is Jesse,“ he stammered, pointing at Jesse.  
Jesse face palmed, honestly pittying Hardcase for his clearly obviuos nerves.  
„Y-You know him already. He's here to bear whitness.“  
„A-And that is Milric Kamehar,“ Hardcase stuttered, „H-He is a justice of the peace.“

Kix' frown only deepened at that.  
„What do we need a justice of the peace for?“ he questioned.  
Hardcase opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again; but no words would come out.  
„Frek Hardcase,“ Jesse cursed, „just tell him!“  
Hardcase swallowed and stepped foreward to stand in front of Kix.  
He took a deep breath to calm his raging nerves, before he finally started explaining.

„I've been thinking a lot for the last couple of weeks,“ he started, chewing his bottom lip.  
„This thing... between us,“ he motioned between them with his hand, „I think it's bigger then either of us quite had a handle on.“  
Kix cocked his head, Jesse could clearly see the cogs turning in his head.  
„I realized,“ Hardcase continued, „that this between us- You know how much I love you.“  
Finally, Hardcase seemed confident in what he wanted to say.  
Kix however looked completely mortified. If because of Hardcase talking so openly about his feelings in front of a complete stranger, or for something else entirely, Jesse couldn't tell.  
He hoped for the first one.

„And I know you do too,“ Hardcase said, taking Kix' hands.  
„Hardcase,“ Kix' voice was a low, warning growl.  
„I-I know this... thing between us is freking big,“ Hardcase hurried to say, „and I wanted to do something equally big.“  
„What are the whitness and justice of the peace for?“ Kix asked.  
Jesse noticed how flat Kix' voice sounded. Either the information revealed was too much and shut his brain down, or this wasn't going well at all.  
Hardcase gulped. 

„I want us to get married.“ Hardcase practically spat the sentence into Kix' face.  
Jesse bit his lip, his palms feeling entirely too sweaty.  
Kix just stared at him blankly, as if what Hardcase said had literally shut him down now.  
Jesse noticed how Hardcase was stepping from one foot to the other nervously.  
He wasn't better off himself.  
As crazy as Hardcase's proposal was, he did want his batch-mate to be happy.

„You,“ Kix said, finally, after a felt eternity of silence. „You're proposing?“  
Hardcase nodded. „Kinda,“ he chuckled nervously.  
„And you got that priest?“ he looked at Milric as if asking if he was using the correct term.  
He continued as the old man nodded, smiling, „to carry out the ceremony. With Jesse bearing whitness...?“  
Hardcase nodded.  
Then something happened that had Jesse gasp and blindly reaching for Milric to grab onto the old mens arm. 

Kix reached up, took Hardcase's face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead.  
Just like that, in front of a complete stranger.  
„Have you been reading too many romance novels again?“ Kix asked in a low, dark rumble.  
Hardcase shook his head, the hands he had raised to lay on Kix' waist grabbed the medic tightly.  
„Not more then usuall, no,“ he stuttered.  
Kix nodded, his nose rubbing against Hardcase's in doing so.  
The confusion and shock on the medic's face were gone, replaced by a broad, loving smile.

„You really sure about this?“ he asked, face going a bit more serious again.  
Hardcase nodded. „I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life.“  
Kix smiled once more, leaning their foreheads together again.  
„Alright. Then lets do this.“  
There was a strange squealing sound, and Jesse only noticed a moment later that it was him.  
Both Hardcase and Kix looked at him, chuckeling.  
„What?“ Jesse hissed defensively, pointing at Hardcase accusing, „He dragged me into this. I just want him to be happy.“

So, that's how Jesse ended up on his batch-mate's and best friend's wedding.  
Still strange to think of it as a kriffing wedding, but that's what it was.  
It became scarily real as Milric began the ceremony.  
Jesse could barely contain the excitement bubbeling in his stomach as they came to the vows.  
The look of pure happiness on Hardcase's face and love in Kix' eyes.  
It made Jesse's stomach ache on how sweet it was.  
„You guys are killing me,“ he sniffled as Milric wrapped up the ceremony by pronouncing Kix and Hardcase legally married.

Kix grinned at him, after leaning back from kissing Hardcase.  
He motioned to him with his hand, chuckeling, „Get yourself over here.“  
And Jesse did, letting himself be gathered into a tight hug by the two people that were so sweet that they made him bodily sick.  
„Thank you for doing this,“ Hardcase said honestly, face buried against Jesse's shoulder.  
„Of course,“ Jesse snorted with laughter, eyes still wett from tears of happiness.  
He felt Kix plant a kiss on his cheek, then heard him whisper into his ear, „If you tell anyone though, I'll kill you.“

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene in 'fifth element' where Korben and Leeloo come bursting into Pater Vito's apartment, who wrongfully assumes they want to get married and refers them to one floor down.  
> Milric, in this case, assumes Hardcase is looking for the drug dealer, who's a floor down.


End file.
